User blog:CaptainRustbolt21/CONTEST - Operation Purple-Ops
Introduction We see Alan Robertson pacing back and forth in front of some new recruits (us) of the HyperTech Agency *'Robert: '(stops pacing and looks directly at us) Welcome, new recruits, to the HyperTech Agency. My name is Alan Robertson, founder, and CEO of HyperTech Industries, Incorporated, and lead director of the Agency. Here, we want to recruit only the best of the best: astronauts, war heroes, Olympians, all of that jazz. In order to prove to yourselves that you are fit for this agency, you will all be involved in one of the most dangerous operations I've thought of yet. Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you... He then proceeds to show a presentation slide via a hologram called... OPERATION PURPLE-OPS *'Robert: '''In Operation Purple-Ops, you all will be sent to various cities all around the globe, capturing supervillains that you encounter that have no hope of redemption, where they will serve as expendable agents for impossible missions under the name of Task Force V. Some will have one simple superpower. Others will have multiple superpowers. And there are some that have the ability to kill you just by staring into your soul... (Laughs a little) I'm joking! ... I hope. Anyhow, any questions? ''Most of us stare in shock when he mentions the possibility of themselves getting killed. Jelo then slowly raises his hand. *'Robert: '''No, you won't remember any of this happening if you want to terminate your job. ''Jelo thrusts his fist in annoyance. *'Robert: '''Alright, guys! MOVE MOVE MOVE!!! Concept *'Robert: The concept of this contest is simple: you will be giving this guy some supervillain suggestions and ideas since he plans to make the Purple-Ops Inside-The-Rooms neutrals and doesn't want to use the main supervillains of the Roleplay as its members. Rules *'''Robert: There are practically no rules here. However, there is only one rule and its a biggie: DON'T SUGGEST GOD/GODDESS! 'Even when we have the technology to control such creatures, Antimatter Electricity and Nuclear Nanite-bombs are hard-to-get and super expensive! Criminal Template *'Full Name: Should be easy. If they are a creature that has no name, just say "Unknown." *'Villain Alias: '''Their criminal identity. If they don't have one, just say "none." *'Height & Weight: Yes, this is mandatory. Although Google does have a BMI calculator... (EDIT: SCREW IT! Not mandatory anymore!) *'Appearance: '''What do they look like, are they wearing body armor or standardized clothing? *'Personality: How do they act, what do they like, are they smart or stupid? *'Superpowers/Skills: '''What superpowers and/or skills do they have? Remember, NO GODS 'n GODDESSES! I don't want to waste the time creating super-expensive, specially designed Suicide Collars just for them! *'Criminal History:' What crimes have they committed that got them where they are right now? *'Type:' How do they commit their crimes? Do they send their goons or robots or do they fight head on? *'Quote: '''Their catchphrase or their famous line. Alright, we done? Good. GET YOUR VILLAINOUS IMAGINATION RUNNIN' ALONG! Category:Blog posts